Networks are large-scale distributed systems governed by complex dynamics and very large number of parameters. In general, network assurance involves applying analytics to captured network information, to assess the health of the network. For example, a network assurance system may track and assess metrics such as available bandwidth, packet loss, jitter, and the like, to ensure that the experiences of users of the network are not impinged. However, as networks continue to evolve, so too will the number of applications present in a given network, as well as the number of metrics available from the network.